Bash Johnson: 11th Grade Ninja
"Bash Johnson: 11th Grade Ninja" is the twenty-fifth episode of the first season of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. It premiered on June 29, 2013. Synopsis When school bully Bash is mistaken that he is the Ninja, Randy learns he must be a hero to all. Plot Randy is trying to destank Pradeep. Bash comes in to use the restroom and accidentally de-stanks the student. Randy smoke-bombs away to go get gravy fries in a hurry and when the smoke clears, the band geek sees Bash before him. In that moment he believes Bash is the ninja, so he goes to tell everybody. All the Norrisville students and staff believed him and treated him like royalty. The Sorcerer finds out about this and informs McFist, who was too busy with Marci's decorating plans to notice who was shown on the screen. McFist's Robo-Apes capture Bash and bring him to McFist's vaporizer to destroy him. Upon seeing Bash in place of the ninja, McFist panics and tries to stop the machine, but was informed by Viceroy that the machine was programmed to not be stopped. Randy, the real ninja, comes in disguised as a Robo-Ape and saves Bash. McFist is then bombarded with an angry Sorcerer and an angry Marci on the phone. At school, Bash was forced to announce he was not the ninja, and Pradeep apologizes to the real ninja for making a mistake. He tries to ask for the ninja's real identity, but Randy replies that he can't tell him. Trivia *The title of this episode is a reference to the title of the show. *This is the first time the school track is seen. *It is unknown what Howard used to make the gravy fries that he gave to Randy. *This is the first time Randy wants to reveal his secret identity. Gallery Bash Johnson 11th Grade Ninja - Ninja 00.jpg 20a4ed02323063766c7322591169b3e804d5047a.jpg Pradeep Stanked.png 272c7070b0ec790516d6e0fdc6b517a56ddec892.jpg BJ11GN - 249.jpg Bash Johnson 11th Grade Ninja - Randy 04.png Tumblr mp8owvb2cJ1solmsqo6 1280.png Bash Johnson 11th Grade Ninja - Randy and Howard 00.jpg Bash Johnson 11th Grade Ninja - Randy and Howard 00.png Bash Johnson 11th Grade Ninja - Randy 03.png Bash Johnson 11th Grade Ninja - Randy and Howard 01.png Bash Johnson 11th Grade Ninja - Randy 05.png Bash Johnson 11th Grade Ninja - Randy and Howard.png Bash Johnson 11th Grade Ninja - Randy.png Bash Johnson 11th Grade Ninja - Randy 00.png Bash Johnson 11th Grade Ninja - Randy 01.png Bash Johnson 11th Grade Ninja - Randy 02.png Bash Johnson 11th Grade Ninja - Randy and Howard 01.jpg Bash Johnson 11th Grade Ninja - Samurai and Randy.png Bash Johnson 11th Grade Ninja - Randy 06.png NinjaNomiconKnowledge024.png Bash Johnson 11th Grade Ninja - Viceroy and McFist.jpg Bash Johnson 11th Grade Ninja - Randy 07.png 74b79b856fd1d6a15b387e523e9d6895f5523294.jpg Bash Johnson 11th Grade Ninja - Howard and Randy.png Bash Johnson 11th Grade Ninja - Ninja.png Liar liar pants of fire.jpg BJ11GN - 626.jpg Bash Johnson 11th Grade Ninja - Ninja 01.jpg F76610ff43b26ad5bb842becadc34e7cc418532a.jpg Bash Johnson 11th Grade Ninja - Students.jpg Tumblr mp8p4gJGnW1solmsqo7 1280.jpg Tumblr mp8p4gJGnW1solmsqo8 1280.jpg 02bdc2cb40822f5fd2128e1e3e75f5ab3a7ef383.jpg Tumblr mp8p4gJGnW1solmsqo9 1280.jpg Tumblr mp8p4gJGnW1solmsqo10 1280.png Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja episodes Category:Television episodes